Wavel
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Wavel.Wes/Gavel. O O Prompts welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys! Crazy chick's back with a new story! This one is Klaine and Wavel (AKA Wes/Gavel) And it's basically crack. Just a bunch of random drabbles about Wes and his...ummm...best friend the Gavel. Prompts would be nice..So read. :P**

**Wavel**

**Drabble 1:**

"Fellow Warblers! I have called this emergency Warbler meeting to enlighten you on some very invigorating news which I think you will all find very entertaining-"

"Oh my god! Wes! Get on with it already!" David groaned as he watched Jeff slapping his forehead with his science book muttering, "Please make it stop...please make it stop...please...MAKE IT STOOP!"

"Very well. I found it prudent to enlighten you all that I am to be married soon."

A chorus of "WHATs?" went around the room.

"To who?" Blaine squealed, leaping in his seat excitedly.

"TO MY GAVELS!" Wes spazzed out, clapping his hands giddily.

David scooted away from him.

Blaine looked severely disappointed.

"Umm..Wes? I don't think you can marry an inanimate object..." Kurt trailed off at the extremely creepy look on Wes's face.

"What the hell?" Nick and Jeff muttered in unision.

"You mock us, sir!" Thad called.

"Wes, you're scaring me. You need help," Trent stated as Wes cuddled one of his precious gavels.

"Let's leave before he goes psycho on us," David muttered, shooing the rest of the boys out of the room. "Goodbye, Wes! Have fun with Mr. Gavels."

"THIS ONE IS MR. BANG-BANG!" Wes screamed.

David ran out screaming like a little girl. "HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!"

"Gavels.." Wes hissed.

**A/N: I listened to "They're Coming to Take Me Away" while writing this. Pretty accurate to this drabble. XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was given my first prompt. Here it is:**

**Prompted by: BlueStarMusicGeek**

_This is comic genius. I have an idea for a prompt: Wes takes his gavel everywhere and it's beginning to creep people out, but one morning he wakes up and it's been stolen! DUN DUN DUN...yeah, and then he goes pyscho and someone tells him its halfway to China and he goes all depressed, ice cream and the works. Yeah, I'll leave that one to you. I love this story by the way._

**I'm just changing the ending a little bit and messing with the beginning to make it epic. 2nd Drabble!**

**Drabble 2**

"Oh my god, you're so sexy!"

Kurt stopped as he heard Wes's voice coming from the supply closet. _Oh my god Wes is gay!_ He thought, quickly flinging open the door only to find Wes making out with...

"A _gavel,_ Wes? A GAVEL!" Kurt exploded.

"I like gavels," Wes grinned.

"Hey Kutrsiepoo. Oh, is Wes making out with a gavel again?" Blaine sighed.

"Blaine? I'm scared." Kurt stated, staring at Wes who was still smiling creepily at him.

"I know honey. So am I."

**WGWGWGWG**

"NOOO!"

"What? What is it?" David hurried in only to see Wes curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"M-my...my gavel...it-it's gone!" he stammered

"Really, Wes? Really? You're freaking out over a gavel missing?"

"We-we musn't hurt them! No, no! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD, DAVID? WHAT IF THEY'RE STARVING HIM?"

David slammed his head on the wall three times. "Are you kidding me? Go check China. It's probably down there or something," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You're right! Of course he'd be in China! That's the last place they think we'll look. They probably think I'll look in Kurt and Blaine's room, but no! I won't fall for it! China, here I come!"

Meanwhile, Kurt was slamming his head into a desk multiple times. _Is Wes really that dumb? Of course it's in here! I took it! Oh well. At least now he won't kill me._

~China: 2 months later~

"GAVEL! OH GAVEL! WHERE ARREE YOUUU?"

**A/N: FAIL WES! Fail...XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YES! Another prompt! Here it is.**

**From Konri Kari:**

_This is hilarious! Maybe you could do one where Wes decides the gavel is "sick"_

**This is gonna be epic.**

**Drabble 3**

"Where the hell were you?" David snapped, slamming the door as he walked into their dorm. "Because of your absence, Thad had to lead the Warbler meeting today. Are you hearing me, Wes?_ Thad _had to lead us!"

"Sorry, David, something came up," Wes mumbled distractedly.

"Like what?" David growled. _So help me if it has ANYTHING to do with that gavel..._

"My gavel is sick. He caught that nasty flu that's been going around."

_Don't go into a rage, David, don't go into a rage, just staayyy calm. Don't freak out-_

"WHAT THE HELL, WES? IT'S A GAVEL!" David screamed as his face turned a dangerous shade of red.

"SHH! He's_ sleeping!" _Wes hissed.

"That's it. I'm signing you up for a class," David huffed, storming out muttering something about how he hated 'that god forsaken gavel.'

**A/N: David just got owned by Wes. XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shizzles! Lotta prompts! Right. This next one is from MusicalRose1210:**

_LOLOLOLOLOL! You are a genius, and so are these prompts!  
Heres a prompt for you: Wes thinks his gavel is cheating on him with Kurt. That'll be interesting. And pointless. And random. But funny. And entertaining. And update soon! I'm going to stop talking now._

**Drabble 4**

"You should probably stop stealing Wes's gavel," Blaine suggested as Kurt walked into their room with a smirk on his face.

"No. It's fun to see him go crazy over the stupid thing," Kurt chuckled, tossing it onto his bed just as Wes barged in.

"Hey, Klaine! Have you seen my-GAVEL! OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"He's-he's cheating on me...WITH YOU!"

Kurt facepalmed while Blaine looked hurt.

"You like that gavel beter than me!" he sniffed.

"What the-? NO, Blaine! It's a _gavel!_ You can't be in love with an inanimate object!"

"Oh," Blaine perked up. "I love you, Kurtie! Thanks for not cheating on me with a wooden hammer!"

"Ohhh, Blaine," Kurt sighed.

"So, my gavel isn't cheating?" Wes asked.

"No, Wes! It's not cheating because it can't! _it's a freaking gavel!"_

"Oh. Okay then!" Wes beamed, snatching his gavel up and hurrying out.

"Am I the only sane one at this school?" Kurt asked the room.

"Yes," Blaine replied, chewing on a redvine.

"Where did that come from?"

"I dunno...under my bed?"

"Blaine...I love you."

"I love you too, Kurtie."

**A/N: Oh Blainers...XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup! This next drabble is from my girl Livi! (AKA, amillionyears):**

_Lol!  
Hm, what about the Warblers go out to dinner and Wes orders food for his gavel?  
Update soon!  
-amillionyears_

**Epicness!**

**Drabble 5**

"Remind me again why we drove over two hours away just to get italian food when there was an olive garden right accross the street from Dalton?" David asked.

"Because Breadstix is the best," Blaine grinned.

"Oh, Blainers," the Warblers sighed in unision.

"Is everyone ready to order?" their waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'll take the spaghetti, and he's gonna take the eggplant," Wes said, gesturing towards his gavel.

"Umm...sir? You do realize that's a gavel...right?" the waiter asked as the Warblers tried to hold back their laughter.

"Yes, why?" Wes asked.

"...Nevermind..." he walked away muttering to himself.

"What the hell, Wes? You ordered food for your gavel?" David laughed.

"Do you want him to starve, David?" Wes growled, cuddling his precious gavel.

"Ohh, Wes," the Warblers called in unision.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next prompt is from :**

_Haha Wes's relationship with his gavel is hilarious. Maybe you could do one where everyone is talking bad about Gavel and Wes gets upset and is all like you're hurting his feelings and trys to cover his 'ears' or something like that._

**Drabble 6**

"Why is that stupid gavel at every single one of our Warbler meetings?" David huffed as everybody nodded in agreeement.

"He isn't stupid! He's smart!" Wes cried indignantly as he cradled his gavel. "It's okay, baby, David's just a big old meanyface isn't he? Yes he is! Yes," he cooed in a baby voice to it.

"I hate that gavel," Trent growled.

Wes gasped. "You're hurting his feelings!" he screeched, covering the gavel's 'ears.' "THEY DON'T MEAN IT BABY! I PROMISE!" He screamed over the mutterings of the other Warblers.

"I'm out," David called, and the rest of the Warblers followed his lead.

**A/N: Ah..Wes...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This next prompt is from Hummel-Anderson:**

_Prompt: as payback for making them rehearse for such a long time the Warbler's tie Wes up and put his gavel through the wood chipper :D_

**I'm really scared of what goes on in your mind...but okay! :P And kudos to anyone who catches the Finding Nemo reference.**

**Drabble 7**

"Wes! We have been working six hours straight!" Kurt growled, infuriated.

"Gavel wants you to work hard!" Wes beamed.

Kurt's eye twitched. "That's it. We're geting rid of that thing."

Before anyone knew it, the Warblers had managed to tie Wes to his chair and had somehow acquired a wood chipper.

"Any last words?" Trent asked, grabbing Wes's gavel.

"NO! DON'T HURT MY GAVEL! PLEASE! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY? HE'S JUST A BOY!" Wes sobbed.

"Dude, seriously?" David sighed. "Throw it in, Trent!"

And that was the last thing he saw before he woke up to David poking him in the nose.

"Stop screaming in your sleep about your gavel. Do you know what time it is?"

Wes cuddled his gavel close. "You guys get the rest of the month off! JUST DON'T PUT MY GAVEL IN THE WOOD CHIPPER!"

David sighed. "Sleep it off, Wes," he muttered, crawling back in bed.

**WGWGWGWG**

"So, what did he say exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Something about us getting a month off...a wood chipper...and his gavel. So yeah, but hey! We get a month off!"

The Warblers high-fived eachother.

Meanwhile, Wes was attempting to ban all wood chippers from coming a thousand feet away.

**A/N: XD! Oh Wes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This next prompt is from gleefan2012:**

_How about Gavel meet's a new gavel and Wes is jealous :)_

**Oh god. YES!**

**Drabble 8**

"Blaine. You're not serious," Kurt groaned as Blaine walked into the room with a gavel.

"What? I wanted Wes's gavel to have a friend. It probably gets lonely with only Wes to talk to," Blaine defended.

"Okay. I'm just gonna pretend I have no clue who you are. Starting now."

"Aww Kurtie-"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Blaine pouted. "Kuuurrtiiee."

"Ok ok, stop with those...those _eyes! _Gaga you look so cute when you do that," Kurt muttered.

Blaine beamed."So you'll help introduce the gavels?"

"I never agreed to that!"

"Puhleeaase, Kurtie?" Blaine pouted again.

"Ok! Fine. Stop being cute and let's go."

**WGWGWGWG**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kurt muttered. "Wes! Blaine got a friend for your gavel!" he called.

"Thanks," Wes forced a smile.

"Come on, let's leave these two alone for a while," Blaine beamed, pulling the others out of the room.

Wes watched them from the crack in the door.

_Stupid, preppy, new gavel. Thinks it can steal away my baby just because it's polished wood. No! I won't let it!_

Wes hurried into the room, grabbing the new gavel and throwing it into the fireplace before lighting it.

"NOBODY STEALS MY BABY!" he shrieked, cuddling his gavel. "Come on, baby, let's go out for icecream."

"Well, that worked out well," Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I liked that gavel..." Blaine pouted.

"No, Blaine. You can't turn into a gavel obsessed lunatic. That's Wes's job. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

**A/N: XD! Cute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY! NEW PROPMPT! It's from :**

_Great job! What if you did one where Wes dedicates a song to his Gavel at glee practice or somewhere like that?_

**Drabble 8**

"I have a song!" Wes called.

"Go ahead, Wes," David smiled.

"This song is-" Wes sniffed. "Is dedicated to my precious gavel. I LOVE YOU BABY!"

"Not again," David sighed.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Blaine was the only one to clap, beaming and cooing "Aww, you guys are so cute together!"

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, elbowing him. "Don't encourage him. It's a GAVEL!"

"But...but I ship Wavel," Blaine pouted.

"Oh, Blainers," Kurt sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Here's your next prompt by BlueStarMusicGeek: Prompt: **_**Rachel comes to see Kurt but it's a Warbler meeting and Wes gets annoyed. Maybe she starts yelling at him to get a life or something?**_

**Prompt 10**

Rachel randomly skipped into Dalton. No one knows how she got inside an all-boys school, but she did.

"Hi Kurt!" she called to him amongst the other Warblers.

"We are _rehearsing!" _Wes hissed, storming over to her.

"It's always about rehearsing isn't it?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"That was sort of pointless seeing as you do the same thing…" Kurt trailed off at the look on Rachel's face.

"Wesley, you really need to get a life," she huffed.

"I have a life. With my gavel" Wes grinned.

"Not this again," Kurt sighed.

"Aww he and the gavel are in love," Blaine cooed as Kurt smacked his head into the wall multiple times.

"Wesley, a gavel is an inanimate object…"

"No he isn't. He's my baby," Wes snuggled the gavel.

"I am leaving. Me and MY Glee Club have to rehearse for Sectionals," Rachel flounced away.

"Hey, Wes? Why's your gavel always so quiet?" Blaine asked, and Kurt facepalmed.

"He's more of a silent kind of guy," Wes replied.

"Oh, Wes," David said.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt chorused in unison.


End file.
